Takeoffs and Landings
by Dangerproneredhead
Summary: When Starfire tries to meddle in Raven's love life, she learns that sometimes, even the best laid plans go awry. A RobinRaven story.
1. Oh glorious day of days!

Takeoffs and Landings Chapter 1 

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Teen Titans. If I did, I wouldn't be writing this here, now would I?**

A/N: Welcome to my first serious and largest undertaking of a fanfic yet! I'd like to warn you all that this is a Robin/Raven fic, so if you really don't like, please don't read. I'm still working out the kinks, so constructive criticism is greatly appreciated, but please no flames. Thanks for listening, and enjoy the show! 

**xxx**

"Today looks to be cloudy, chance of rain with winds up to 20 miles per hour..." Starfire switched off the radio.

"Oh glorious day of days!" she exclaimed. Starfire was in her room. It was 8:00 in the morning, a perfect time to start the new day. Starfire was in love, and love alone can lift even the saddest spirits. Combined with Star's ever-perky attitude, she was a walking ball of sunshine.

Starfire bounded down the steps of the T-tower, looking for Raven specifically. She wished to share her joy with her best friend, and the only other girl in the tower. She happened to find Cyborg first.

"Cyborg, do you know the location of my dear friend Raven?" Star asked him, her voice barely containing her glee.

"Umm, I think she's on the roof," replied Cyborg.

"Thank you friend Cyborg!" squealed Starfire, running down the hallway to the stairway that would bring her to the roof. Cyborg shrugged and kept walking.

Up on the roof, Star found Raven sitting on the edge, looking out over the city.

"Raven, may we converse?"

Raven looked up. Her eyes were bloodshot, and she had bags under her eyes, making it look like she hadn't slept for days. Star didn't notice, and sat down next to Raven.

"Oh Raven, I am so happy!" gushed Starfire. She waited for Raven to respond, but Raven didn't. "I am happy, because I am in love," continued Star. "I feel as if there is sunshine in my heart and I just want to sing. Have you ever experienced this strange phenomenon?"

This time, Raven did respond. "No Star, I've never been in love." Her voice had a hint of sadness.

Starfire gave Raven a sympathetic look. "I see why you are so dismal, friend Raven," said Starfire seriously. Raven just sighed and went back to staring out into the dark sky. A cool breeze ruffled the girls' hair and Star shivered.

"I think I shall go inside now," declared Starfire. "Please, try to be happy, for me."

Raven turned her head slightly in Star's direction and gave the redhead a rare smile. "Thanks Star." Starfire was delighted at this reaction, her eyes making upside-down U's as she smiled, and flitted off.

'I wish Raven was as happy as I,' thought Starfire. 'It would be most glorious. But how would I go about accomplishing such a thing?' Star ruminated on the topic as she walked aimlessly from room to room. 'She does not enjoy sugary treats or delectable culinary delights. Movies do not amuse her. She does not enjoy games of the video like Beast Boy or Cyborg.' Starfire had made her way outside to the harbor, where she sat at the edge of the beach. She watched the water lap back and forth, and just sat, thinking. And thinking. And thinking some more, until...

"I HAVE FOUND THE ANSWER!" shouted Star aloud, and leapt up. She ran into the tower to find Beast Boy, as her thoughts swirled around in her head. 'Robin makes me happy. If Raven had a male companion in which to confide, maybe she would be happy also! And there is a certain male whom I sense Raven will be pleased to receive affections from.'

Star ran from room to room until she found Beast Boy. He was in the kitchen making himself an everything-but-the-kitchen sink omelet, with tofu eggs, of course.

"Beast Boy!" exclaimed Starfire, nearly giving Beast Boy a heart attack. "Oh, Beast Boy, I have the answer!" She lifted Beast Boy up off the ground and spun him around, stopping only when he turned into a snake and slithered out of her grasp and onto the kitchen floor.

"Geez. Star, don't scare me like that," said Beast Boy, getting slowly to his feet since he was still dizzy from the spin cycle that Star had given him.

"Sorry Beast Boy," apologized Starfire, her cheeks glowing red. "I did not mean to startle you. I meant only to share my great plan with you, and ask for your assistance." Starfire's face had returned to normal, and her orange skin was radiant-glowing with her mirth.

"Sure Star. Plan for what?" was Beast Boy's reply.

"Sit down and I shall explain." Star and Beast Boy made their way to the kitchen table and sat down. "I have found a way to make Raven more pleasant-that is-cheer her up. Surely she would be uplifted by a close male companion in which to confide."

"You think she needs a boyfriend?" interrupted Beast Boy quizzically.

"Yes, exactly! And I have discerned the perfect male. Do you remember our journey to the bottom of the ocean and our meeting with..."

"Aqualad!" Beast Boy practically screamed, before Star clamped a hand over his mouth.

"Yes Beast Boy, we shall arrange the meeting of Aqualad and Raven. But this should be a surprise, so let us keep this secret to ourselves."

Beast Boy grinned. He loved secrets.

"So, will you contact Aqualad and insist he visit us here at our tower?" Starfire asked hopefully, her green eyes beaming.

"Of course Star. I was beginning to miss Fish-boy myself," Beast Boy answered happily.

"Oh, THANK YOU Beast Boy! You are truly a wonderful person," said Starfire, scooping up Beast Boy into a bone-crushing hug.

Just then, Robin walked in.

"Umm guys, what are you doing?" said a puzzled looking Robin, trying his hardest not to laugh. Beast Boy's face had turned a nice shade of eggplant, while Starfire hugged on, unaware.

"Oh, nothing," replied Starfire innocently, her voice getting high and squeaky. "I was just expressing my platonic love for Beast Boy." Starfire dropped Beast Boy suddenly and he gasped for air on his hands and knees. "Now Beast Boy and I must go take a swim," added Starfire quickly, picking up the nearly unconscious Beast Boy and zipping out of the room. Right before they were out of the kitchen, out of the corner of his eye, Beast Boy saw Robin shrug and then burst out laughing.

"Star, that wasn't funny. Now let me..." Beast Boy started but didn't get to finish, as he found himself plunge into the icy waters of Jump City's Bay. He quickly transformed into a dolphin and surfaced just in time to hear Star's plea of "Contact Aqualad please! We have not a minute to spare, for Raven's happiness counts on us!" Beast Boy gave a dolphin's equivalent of a sigh and swam off.

"Thank you!" yelled a pleased Starfire, and headed back inside to share the news of Aqualad's visit with the boys.

**xxx**

**End of Chapter 1.**

**Another quick A/N: I'm really excited about being able to post this here! I'd like to thank everyone at Forbidden Love for giving me much needed moral support! So, what did you think?**


	2. A whole lotta planning going on!

**Takeoffs and Landings Chapter 2 (yay!!!)**

**Disclaimer: Have you ever wondered why everyone puts disclaimers on every chapter? Unless you suddenly inherited 57382729253 dollars, I doubt that anyone who didn't own Teen Titans on one chapter, would own them on the next. I'm waiting to see the disclaimer that says: I NOW OWN TEEN TITANS!!! BOW TO ME!!!**

**Hopefully it'll be a Robin/Raven fic...**

**xxx**

"So that is why I have asked Aqualad to come visit." Starfire had just finished briefing Cyborg and Robin on her plan to set Raven up with Aqualad. The two boys were sitting on the couch while Star stood in front of them.

Robin frowned. "As glad as I am to see Aqualad, I don't think this is such a good idea, Star," said Robin. Starfire's face fell, so Robin quickly provided an explanation for her. "We can't toy with Raven's emotions like that. She's in such a fragile emotional state that..."

Starfire cut him off. "Maybe Raven's emotions need some toying! I am very concerned about Raven. She has not been happy for the longest time! I fear she may never be happy again." Starfire sighed. "This may be her chance for happiness." Robin looked troubled.

Cyborg turned to Robin. "Don't worry, Rob. Raven's a big girl. She'll be able to handle Aqualad if he tries anything funny," Cyborg said jokingly to Robin. Robin, however, tensed up even more. "Which I'm sure he won't," Cyborg added quickly. "Besides, she might even turn out to like the guy."

"That's what I'm afraid of," mumbled Robin, almost inaudibly, so that only Cyborg caught earshot of it. He then stood up quickly. "I think I'm gonna go talk to Raven." He walked quickly out of the room, leaving Cyborg and Starfire.

"So, does that mean Robin does not think my plan is well?" Starfire asked Cyborg, her voice quivering.

Cyborg paused, and then said, "He thinks your intentions are good, Star. He just doesn't know if it'll work." Starfire's face brightened up considerably.

About an hour later, Beast Boy arrived with Aqualad. They were greeted almost instantly by Starfire with a hug and an excited squeal.

"We are most happy to receive you, dear friend Aqualad. Come now, for I shall announce your arrival." Starfire said, and then pulled Aqualad into the living room, where only Cyborg was sitting.

"Oh, look who has come to visit us, Cyborg," said Starfire innocently. "Do you perchance know where Raven is?"

"Dunno Star," replied Cyborg, who was only half listening. "She's probably still upstairs with Robin."

Starfire turned to Aqualad. "I shall go fetch Raven. You may converse with Cyborg and Beast Boy." Aqualad looked rather confused, but listened and sat down on the couch.

Starfire met Raven and Robin coming down the stairs. Raven looked a bit better than she did before. Her eyes had cleared up and her hair had been brushed.

"Raven!" Starfire shouted at the sight of her reclusive friend. Starfire beamed when a small smile crossed Raven's face. "Oh Raven, we have a surprise visitor. Come, let us receive him!" Starfire took hold of Raven's pale hand and practically flew down the stairs and into the room where Aqualad sat, conversing with Cyborg and Beast Boy. Robin followed behind them.

"Look Raven, it is our dear friend Aqualad!" said Starfire when they had reached the edge of the living room. Starfire practically shoved Raven into Aqualad. "Why do not you two make the 'small talk' while Cyborg, Beast Boy, Robin and I go to the kitchen?" Raven and Aqualad just stared as Starfire shooed the boys into the kitchen.

After her and the boys were safely in the other room, Starfire let out a deep breath. They sat in silence for about a minute, before Beast Boy decided to break it with a question.

"So, what next?"

Starfire, who had been in deep thought about the situation, snapped back to attention. "Well..." she said indecisively, "I was thinking that they would perform the ceremony of eating together at a place other than our home..."

After a short pause, it was Cyborg who spoke next. "Okay, so how about we say there's no food here so we gotta go out for dinner?"

Starfire clapped. "Yes, that is perfect! And we shall say that all of us," Starfire gestured to herself and the three Titans in the kitchen beside her, "have other engagements so that Raven and Aqualad must dine alone! It is wonderful!" The beaming Starfire looked at the reaction of her three fellow conspirators. While Beast Boy and Cyborg looked amused and pleased, Robin looked discontented and uncomfortable. He fidgeted around in his seat a little before Starfire noticed that something was wrong.

"Does this plan not satisfy you Robin?" she asked, concern in her voice.

"Yeah, Rob," said Beast Boy, catching on to Robin's discontentment. The tone of his voice clearly mimicked Starfire's. "It would seem like you're a little jea-OUCH!"

Robin gave Beast Boy a sharp glance as Beast Boy winced in pain. The next few seconds were silent. Starfire waited for an answer from Robin, while Robin looked like he was in deep thought. After the pause had become uncomfortably long, Robin's face brightened and he answered Star.

"No, the plan's fine. It's just that...well...I have an idea." Robin spoke carefully. "Why don't you and I," he motioned to Star, "go down to the restaurant, too, and see how Raven and Aqualad's...outing goes." Robin leaned in and whispered, "spy on them."

Starfire's eyes went wide, and after a few seconds of silence, her face broke into a huge grin.

"That is a most insidious plan, Robin," she said mischievously. "But it sounds wonderful. That way, we shall be informed of the progression of our plan and finally go on a "date" together as well!" Starfire pulled Robin into a bone-crushing hug, waiting 'til his face turned purple before letting him go. Robin gasped desperately for air for a few seconds, and then regained his composure.

"But we can't let them see us, Star. Or it might...uh...ruin the atmosphere."

Starfire nodded in agreement. "Of course. Now let us inform them of our shortage of food."

**xxx**

**End of chapter 2.**

**A/N: Thank you to all of my wonderful reviewers for the lovely reviews! Don't worry, the Robin/Raven-ness is coming! It WILL be in here and you won't be disappointed! (hopefully ) As always, reviews are appreciated and much loved by me! Thanks for reading!**


	3. Something very wrong

**Takeoffs and Landings Chapter 3**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Teen Titans. And I also don't own the name 'Chez Richard'. If you can tell me what show it's from, I'll give you a cookie!**

**xxx**

"Raven, there is no more food in our home," Starfire told Raven in a serious tone. "I am sorry, but would you mind taking Aqualad somewhere to eat?"

Raven looked puzzled. "Umm, okay. Does anyone else want to come along?" Raven looked at Starfire and the three male Titans who stood awkwardly in a line behind her.

"No! No, no, we are all busy," said Starfire a little too enthusiastically. Raven raised an eyebrow as Beast Boy, Cyborg and Robin all nodded exaggeratedly.

"Oh, okay then." Raven looked at Aqualad, who just shrugged. "Want to grab a bite?"

**xxx**

Raven and Aqualad headed out of the Tower to downtown Jump City. Robin and Starfire left a few seconds later and trailed them, jumping from rooftop to rooftop so they wouldn't be seen.

A sense of foreboding hung in the air, augmented by the distant rumble of thunder. The clouds directly above Raven and Aqualad looked particularly ominous and dark, but Starfire didn't seem to notice. She was too busy admiring the two teens. Raven and Aqualad were talking, and though Starfire couldn't hear what they were saying, it looked like they were hitting it off well.

After around ten minutes of walking, Raven and Aqualad reached their destination, a slightly fancy restaurant called Chez Richard. Starfire waited until the two disappeared inside and then flew herself and Robin down onto the street below them.

Robin took a deep breath. "I'm having second thoughts about this," he said, looking at the ground.

"Come, let us talk inside," replied Starfire. She took his hand and pulled him into the restaurant where they were seated. Conveniently, it was a few tables behind Raven and Aqualad. "Now, why are you having reservations about our spying on Raven and Aqualad?"

"It's not exactly the spying part I have trouble with," said Robin. His eyes darted back and forth from the table where Raven and Aqualad sat, to his menu. "It's the Raven and Aqualad part."

"Why? Do you not find them a satisfactory pairing? They seem compatible, do they not?"

Robin frowned and said nothing. He avoided looking at Starfire.

"Robin, is everything alright?" Starfire's eyes glowed with concern as she reached out to take his hand.

"Everything's fine, Star. Forget I said anything." Robin gave his best attempt at a smile. "Now why don't we decide what to eat?"

Starfire smiled back, although deep inside of her, she could sense that everything was not indeed 'alright'. Something was wrong, very wrong.

**xxx**

It didn't help the situation that it had started to rain, and the atmosphere of the restaurant took on that of the one outside, dark and gloomy.

Starfire and Robin decided on pasta, and then turned their attentions to watching Raven and Aqualad. Raven and Aqualad had already gotten their food, and talked between bites. Every now and then, one of them would smile, indicating that something funny had been said. Starfire thought that they looked like they were getting along pretty well. Still, try as she might, she couldn't shake the feeling that something was wrong.

Suddenly, a loud clap of thunder shook the restaurant. Starfire gave a small yelp and grabbed for Robin's arm. Another clap of thunder, and this time Starfire shivered, but not because it was cold. "Robin," she started, releasing his arm, "Do you sense that there is something-" Starfire didn't finish. The cup sitting in front of Starfire had floated high up into the air and started to circle around the room. Starfire glanced around the room and saw that other objects had started to do this, too. "Robin?" Starfire turned to Robin. Robin's eyes were transfixed on Raven. She was standing next to her chair. One of her hands was holding her head and the other pushed on the table, propping herself up.

With another startling clap of thunder, the light bulb over Starfire and Robin's table exploded. A woman screamed as the rest of the light bulbs did the same, leaving the room bathed in the dim gray light from the windows. No one could take their eyes off of Raven, though. Her eyes were closed and it looked like she was muttering something.

Raven dropped to her knees. Maybe it was the lighting, but Starfire could've sworn that Raven became a few shades paler. What was happening to her friend? Glasses, plates, silverware and the other floating objects started circling the room faster now. The weather was even getting worse now, too. Lightning illuminated the room with bright, sudden flashes and thunder violently shook the whole restaurant. Rain poured down in sheets, the millions of tiny droplets of water barraging the roof.

And then, in an instant, time seemed to stop. Raven looked directly at the table where Robin and Starfire were sitting. She delicately mouthed a word-a name. Robin. And then, as if in slow motion, her eyes closed and she crumbled to the floor.

"RAVEN!" Robin was by Raven's side at the second after she had said his name. He caught her head before it hit the ground. She was out cold.

As Raven's head hit Robin's arms, everything stopped. The objects that had previously been circling around the room fell sharply to the ground. The thunder and lightning subsided, and the rain had even let up some, turning into a light drizzle.

Starfire ran over to where Aqualad sat motionless. He was frozen, unable to move or do anything to help. Beside the table, Robin knelt with an unconscious Raven in his arms. He was softly stroking her hair, until he realized that Starfire had run over. He then scooped Raven up in his arms and turned to Aqualad and Star.

"She has to get back to the Tower," he said in an unusually gruff voice.

"I can..." Starfire started, but Robin cut her off.

"No. I've got her." He adjusted the limp girl in his arms and took off at a jog. Starfire and Aqualad just stood in silence, watching Robin until he disappeared out of their sight. Starfire couldn't bring herself to move. Thoughts swirled around in her head. What had just happened? Did that really just happen? Starfire hadn't realized that she was standing, just staring off into space, until she felt a hand on her shoulder. IT was Aqualad.

"Come on, why don't we get back to the Tower," he said gently. Starfire just nodded and let Aqualad take her hand and lead her back to the Tower. By the time they made it outside, the rain had stopped completely, letting the sun shine for the first time in a while.

**xxx**

**Quick A/N: Thanks for all of the reviews so far! It makes me really happy to know that people are actually reading my story!**


	4. Teakettles, kitchens and a whole lotta c...

**Takeoffs and Landings Chapter 4**

**Disclaimer: Yo no tengo los Teen Titans. **

**A/N: Well, here it is. The long awaited _Chapter four_. However, it wasn't without the help of a good friend of mine, that I could have presented this to you. He wrote one of the scenes, and made everything a lot better/clearer/more understandable/longer. So, my undying gratitude/worship goes out to you, John! Check out some of Dark Weezing's fics if you're looking for a good read!**

**Also, thank you Irene for motivating me to do stuff, and for listening to me.**

**Much love to Jamerz, who probably won't read this because I haven't told her that it exists, but I love her anyway.**

**And finally, eternal thanks to all of my reviewers. I love getting reviews, so if you review my story, just know that you've made my day!**

**Be sure to check out "Birds of a Feather", the C2 community for Forbidden Love, the most awesome Robin/Raven board out there!**

**Okay, my final note: This was originally supposed to be the last chapter, but I've decided to make another one, because this one got so long. Just so you know. Now finally, on to the story!**

**xxx**

Back at the main doors of the tower, Starfire and Aqualad were greeted by an anxious looking Cyborg and Beast Boy, who immediately bombarded them with questions.

"Dude, what happened?" asked Beast Boy.

"Yeah, Robin wouldn't tell us anything," said Cyborg. He just ran in with Raven in his arms and...uh...oops. That came out kind of wrong." He gave a sheepish grin.

Starfire was uncharacteristically serious. "I...I am not sure what has transpired. Perhaps Aqualad can best explain the sequence of events."

The four headed to the elevator. Aqualad proceeded to describe the events at the restaurant as they ascended up the tower.

"And then, Robin just... ran out," finished Aqualad.

Beast Boy and Cyborg had been listening quietly to Aqualad. Starfire, however, stared off into space. She felt...numb. Starfire wasn't sure what her reaction should be. Should she be jealous? Angry? Why wouldn't Robin let her help carry Raven? Why did Raven call out for Robin instead of Aqualad? Her thoughts drowned her out of the ensuring conversation of her comrades.

"What could make Raven faint like that? You said her powers were going off everywhere?" Cyborg questioned.

"Plates, glasses. Everything that wasn't nailed down." Aqualad observed as the elevator reached its destination.

"There has to be something deeper going on here. And Robin seems to be the only one who might know." Cyborg mused as the doors opened and the trio made their exit.

"Like he'll tell us. Dude's been acting weird since we suggested the whole get together dealy." Beast Boy remarked. Beast Boy noticed Starfire wasn't following them.

"Star? Star!" Beast Boy placed his hand on the doorway, blocking the doors.

Starfire snapped from her trance. "I'm sorry, Beast Boy. I was as you would say...misplaced in my thoughts." She tried unsuccessfully to hide her blush.

"That's lost in thought. Come on." He urged her out of the elevator.

Starfire simply nodded and walked in the direction of the other male Titans.

"You ok?" Beast Boy asked the alien princess.

"Yes. I am merely concerned for Friend Raven. That is all. So yes, I am the o of k." Starfire lied.

"Alrighty." Beast Boy felt dubious.

They caught up with the others in the living room.

"There you are. We've been thinking." Aqualad remarked.

"Yeah? About?" The emerald changeling asked dumbly.

"Considering it's her powers that are haywire, it has to do something with her mind. So the most likely place they'd be is..." Cyborg ruminated.

"Her room. The mirror!" Beast Boy completed his thought.

"Let's go." Cyborg decided and the males were about to head for the corridor when their masked leader appeared from the shadows.

"Rob!" "What happened to Raven?" Cyborg and the Atlantean teen asked respectively.

Robin ignored and headed for the kitchen.

He rummaged through the cabinets. "Where is that?" "Rob?!" Cyborg yelled to attract the Boy Wonder's attention. Starfire rose from her thoughts again, watching intently on the masked Titan's emotions.

He turned to face them finally.

"I'm sorry. It's seems Raven's...empathy picked up on all those people's...emotions at the restaurant. It created a recoil. I was fortunate that I caught her in time." Robin said hesitantly.

"If it's her mind, maybe I can help. I'm a moderate telepath." Aqualad volunteered.

"No. You might...f-feel the recoil too. We can't risk your mind. I can handle this." Robin improvised.

"She needs help. I think the med lab..." Cyborg offered as he walked towards Robin.

"I said I could handle it." Robin stated sternly as he glared into Cyborg's human eye.

"Alright. If you're that sure." The synthetic teen backed down.

"Then if she's in trouble, why aren't you with her now?" Beast Boy asked innocently.

Robin sucked in a small breath. "She wanted some tea. I was looking for her brand." Robin then turned back to rummage through one more cabinet.

"Found it." Robin nearly smiled as he found the tiny box. "Where is the thermos?"

"We have a thermos?" Beast Boy asked confused as Robin commenced with his rummaging.

"Forget it." Robin went to the main counter, placed the tea box on it, and grabbed the teakettle, filled it with hot water and placed it on the stove burner. "I'll just take the kettle," Robin stated as he turned on the stove.

"Dude, you don't have to hide anything. We know about her powers and empathy. We've been in her mind." Cyborg encouraged.

"I know." Robin said unemotional. Aqualad felt a tinge of something else in the Boy Wonder.

He swore he felt...envy.

"But you know how secretive Raven is. She wouldn't want many people knowing her afflictions, if any." Robin defended.

"Yeah. But you know it." Beast Boy observed.

"And you have no idea how blessed I am for it. Don't ask me to explain it. If things get truly out of hand, yes, we'll tell you. But until that happens, I'm sorry." Robin muted his glare at them.

"Robin...is Raven alright?" Starfire finally spoke, breaking the line of conversation.

"She will be. In time." Robin affirmed.

"Robin, what is the cause..." Starfire began to ask when the kettle began to whistle.

"I'm sorry, Star. I don't have time for this right now." Robin grabbed the kettle and the tea box and saw a clean cup in his line of sight on the far end of the counter.

Robin placed the tea box akimbo and grabbed it and held it with his index and forefinger.

"All you need to know is she's alright for now. Now let me go, lest you want hot water in the face." Robin warned.

"The minute something goes wrong..." Cyborg remarked.

"I know, Cyborg. Thank you. And thank you for not rushing in." Robin turned to see Starfire's emerald eyes looking softly at him. He looked fleetingly at her, an expression of regret on his face and quickly left the room.

"You think he knows what he's doing?" Aqualad mused.

"Tower is still here. Nothing is floating around. So, I guess...yeah." Cyborg observed.

"We drop this?" Aqualad asked.

"For the time being. I think we have this. Why don't you go ahead and take off? We'll call you if something happens." Cyborg observed.

"All right. I _should_ be getting back. Tell Raven I'm sorry." Aqualad noted.

"We will." Cyborg informed.

"Bye, Dude. Still own me a race." Beast Boy smirked.

"You'd lose. But I'll come back tomorrow anyway. Later." Aqualad went to the elevator.

"Star, you okay? You haven't said anything in twenty minutes." Cyborg placed his hand on her shoulder.

Starfire snapped from her trance once again. "My apologies, Cyborg. It has been a momentous day for me. Far more that I thought it would be."

"Yeah. I hope he knows what he's doing." Cyborg glanced towards the corridor.

"Robin knows what is best for us. I trust in his judgments." Was she trying to convince him or herself?

"I believe I shall do what Raven would do and meditate. Excuse me." Starfire quickly left before the synthetic teen would question the matter further.

"So...you want to play Game station?" Beast Boy suggested.

Cyborg slapped him upside the head.

"You're so dense."

"What?!" "What?!" Beast Boy shouted.

Starfire walked by Raven's door. And she swore she heard voices. She pressed her ear to the door.

"How is the tea?"

"It's fine. Thank you, Robin...I..."

"Save your breath. You'll need it. And you're welcome." Robin murmured warmly.

Starfire wondered when it was the last time Robin used that tone with her.

'I do not recall.'

She wanted to knock but...she wasn't sure if it was a good idea. Raven's powers were notorious for their unpredictability. The last thing anybody needed was a crater where the Tower used to be. She couldn't take the risk.

'Robin said he would handle it. I trust him.' She walked solemnly to her room.

**xxx**

After lying awake in her bed for a while, the events of the day replaying over and over again in her head, Starfire finally entered a restless sleep.

A few hours later, Starfire awoke. She was thirsty. She checked the clock. 2 A.M. The tower was eerily quiet as Starfire tiptoed down the hallway to the kitchen. The scene at the kitchen was still burned into her brain, particularly Robin's expression.

Was it sorrow? Regret? Or worry for Raven?

Starfire had no answers. She continued to trudge along to the kitchen.

She then suddenly heard what sounded like breaking glass. She practically jumped straight out of her skin. What was THAT? Fear crept up her spine as she neared the kitchen door. Had someone broken into the tower? And if so, why was the alarm not going off?

Starfire had thought of a hundred different things that could have happened. Careful not to make any sound at all, Starfire crept closer to the kitchen. It seemed like an eternity before she reached the kitchen. When she did, Starfire held her breath as she heard something in the background. Voices.

Starfire knew she might regret it later, but she had to see what was happening. After all, she was a superhero, was she not? She walked slowly into the sanctum, hiding within the shadows like Robin. There was just enough distance to see into the kitchen.

Raven was sitting in the middle of the floor, her profile to Starfire. Robin sat next to her, his arm around her. Broken glass lay all around them, making the floor glitter in the dim kitchen light. It looked like Raven had been crying. Robin then turned slightly to face Raven, and said something that Starfire had to strain to hear.

"It's alright, Raven."

"No Robin, it's not alright. His influence over me is growing stronger and stronger." She was suppressing the urge to cry again. "What happens if this fails? I don't want to put you in danger, let alone anyone else." The tears began to trickle through again.

"I know that and I know you would never go out of your way to hurt me. I trust you every day with my life, do I not?" Robin tried to flash her a smile as he wiped her tears.

"I know that, but this is different. Our relationship is different. It's not..." Raven clutched her head and Robin watched in horror as her eyes turned into a bright shade of crimson.

"Raven, Raven. Look at me. Look into my eyes." Robin grabbed with her shoulder with one hand and the other removed his mask and the dark empath stared longingly into his face. Starfire was shocked: Robin_ never _removes his mask for anyone. She would know. She tried. Raven then gave off a small wail of anguish and despair and pushed Robin off of her. Raven began to collapse, but Robin caught her in time.

"Keep looking at me. Don't stop looking at me." He commanded.

Raven kept staring and she closed her eyes. The crimson effect was fading and Raven took several deep breaths. Robin put on his mask again.

"I'm...I'm...sorry. I'm..."

"It's not your fault. It's him. He is the last obstacle we have to face. I'm here. Don't forget that." Robin encouraged.

"Believe me, you're the only thing that's gotten me this far." Raven said in her trademark melancholy voice.

"Not about to stop now." Robin sucked in a breath. "Do you think you're ready for this?"

"I don't know. I don't know about anything anymore. These...feelings..." Another window in the distance was shattered.

"I know. I know how hard it is on you. I just...wish I saw it coming sooner. But I was..." Robin hesitated.

"I know. It no longer matters. And no offense, I'm glad it did." Raven kept holding her arms tight, her nails digging in her flesh.

"I'm not offended in the least. And we'll deal with that when the time comes. Now we have far larger problems ahead of us." Robin placed both hands on her shoulders.

"Yes. I wish I knew if this would work. I don't..." Raven said in trepidation.

"Don't lose focus. You said it yourself that evil could not inhabit where true love already dwells. If this fails, we'll keep trying. To hell with everything anymore." Robin said in steely resolve.

"You sure you want to take that risk?" Raven said dubious.

"I do, believe me. And I won't let my fears stop me. Or us. You know me better than that."

"I do. And I won't submit either." Raven tried to sound firm.

Robin gave a small smile and sucked a breath. "Are you ready?"

Starfire watched, transfixed, as Raven gave a small nod. Then, without any warning, Robin leaned over and kissed Raven, putting his arms around her, and Raven didn't pull away. Starfire was frozen in place. She tried to draw her eyes away from the sight, but she was too shocked, paralyzed. She had no comprehension of what she was witnessing before her. All she could do is stare.

"What happening now?" Robin gasped as he let out for air. His forehead pressed against the dark empath's.

"Hatred is trying to leak through, Happy is the main one fighting back. It's not enough...Robin, I don't think..." Raven's eyes briefly flashed crimson.

"Just focus on me, Raven. Just on me." Robin leaned over to kiss her again.

Raven's eyes lost the effect as she began to weep again. Robin briefly broke the kiss, to wipe her tears.

Starfire couldn't watch this anymore. She slinked deeper within the shadows as she walked to her room in a trance. She collapsed on the bed, losing herself in her thoughts.

'Raven and...Robin. Together. Kissing. Kissing each other.'

Starfire couldn't erase that image from her mind. It was forever burned into her head.

'Robin, why? Why couldn't you...' She never finished the thought. The deluge of the emotions she suppressed hit her full force. Her body responded in the only release available, she slowly wept.

'Robin...I...'

Her tears kept getting intertwined into her ruby hair. She kept crying until her body forced her to stop.

She simply laid there, staring at the ceiling. She felt her hopes and dreams leaving her body, making her feel dead inside.

'Deceased...just like Raven.'

**xxx**


End file.
